


Ryan Would Fight Shane But Would Defend Him To The Death

by theghostofenj



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts (300 Follower Celebration) [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Ryan, nothing major tho, ryan loves shane and is protective when he sees hate comments, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: based on a tumblr post i made where i said i would fight shane but if anyone hurt him i would defend him and people wanted me to write a fic about that with #shyan so yeah





	Ryan Would Fight Shane But Would Defend Him To The Death

Anyone could tell you that Ryan and Shane’s friendship was built on arguing. Arguing about ghosts, arguing about what is a credible source, arguing about their heights, the list goes on and on. 

It wasn’t a matter of if they would fight about something, it was a matter of when. Sometimes the arguments were actually about whether or not the other person was attractive, which Jen happily filmed. 

Shane laughed when he thought about how stupid it all was. Ryan just thought of ways he could beat Shane in arguments. And somehow, that worked. 

It also made Ryan’s protectiveness all the weirder. 

As much as he hated to admit it, Ryan was very protective of Shane. He would occasionally see hate comments, and even though they were far and few between, knowing someone had hate in their heart directed at Shane Madej was atrocious. 

Ryan would love to reply to the comments, let the petty rage consume him and argue with a troll on the internet. 

He kinda hated that part of him, knowing how willing he would be to defend Shane. Jen once said that Ryan acted like Shane’s “knight in shining armor”, to which Ryan ignored and decided to tease Shane about being a damsel in distress. 

Then came the night Shane read the hate comments. Normally Ryan tried to hide them from him, only showing the comments that he found funny. He didn’t really think Shane would ever go to see them. 

He wasn’t expecting Shane to get emotional, Shane was always playful and upbeat, if somewhat skeptical at times, and to see his walls slightly crumble at the sight of a hate comment broke Ryan’s heart.

Ryan took the phone out of Shane’s hands, stashing it into his pocket and pulling a chair up and sitting across from Shane. 

“Don’t listen to them,” Ryan whispered, kissing Shane’s forehead. 

Shane smiled, reaching a hand up to hold Ryan’s. “You’ll protect me from them?”

“Of course, that’s what we knights in shining armor do.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @unsolved-wheezes for more shitty bfu content


End file.
